Lenny Lego
NOTE: This article is about a prototype character incarnation. For the current incarnation of this character, visit http://the-lenny-leggo-show.wikia.com/wiki/Lenny_Leggo '' '''Lenny Lego' was a fictitious character from as well as the official starring character of the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Lego Show. His last name was derived from the fact that, prior to his redesign in 2016, his prop was constructed of Lego. His character was both renamed and redesigned for "The Lenny Leggo Show" when the series decided to sever all known ties with Lego, as well as any other copyrighted material that the show contained. Character Despite almost never seen doing as such in The Lenny Lego Show, Lenny worked as a salesman for an unspecified company. The company's purpose was not only unspecified to the audience, but also to the characters. Nobody who worked there, including Lenny himself, knew exactly what the company was for. All they ever did was sit at their cubicals and type out documents that seemed to have no relation to anything. Although very smart, Lenny has strange opinions that almost nobody can seem to understand. For example, Lenny despises the social media service Instagram, claiming it to be a massive rip-off of Facebook, despite never once acknowledging Facebook as a rip-off of My-space, or Twitter as a rip-off of Facebook (Martin even brings this point up to him once in a while, but Lenny always ignores it). As a result, he was the only documented person in town who did not have an Instagram. At one point, Randy Stallone posted of picture of Lenny on Instagram without telling him in advance, causing their friendship to completely fall apart (Mr. Ambulance later managed to amend it again). At the same time, strangely enough, Lenny is a major supporter of "F-Mail", a fictitious electronic mail service implied to be either a ripoff or very unsuccessful successor to E-mail. In The Lenny Lego Show, his marriage to Katrina Kyla, took place during the events of The Lenny Lego Movie 2, which was also during the events of Season 4 (however, his marriage was not portrayed on the show until Season 7, which was also during the events of The Lenny Lego Movie 3. His birthday is June 13th, the same day that The Lenny Lego Show, was believed to have been first created in 2010. Appearance During this incarnation, Lenny was constructed out of Legos (hence his last name), primarily of green, but also of various un-matching parts, most of them green and purple and also some of them dark gray, for his arms and legs. There was a brief running gag at a point in the series when Lenny's arms and legs would randomly change colors, a phenomenon that nobody, not even Lenny himself, could ever explain. As it turns out, this was actually a ploy to cover up shooting mistakes with the figure, as some scenes required the figure to be taken apart. The figure was re-assembled later, but sometimes with certain parts in different positions. He also wore a red left shoe and a blue right shoe. Lenny's original occupation in Lego Show was in an office building high-rise. Neither he, nor any of his co-workers, knew exactly what the company was for. To them, all they did was sit and type documents that didn't seem to be relevant to anything. Although implied to be employed in an office, he was almost constantly looking for a new job, sometimes without any explained reason as to why. His marriage to Katrina Kyla, took place during the events of The Lenny Lego Movie 2, which was also during the events of Season 4. However, his marriage was not portrayed on the show until Season 7, which was also during the events of The Lenny Lego Movie 3. While his dominant hand was never specified, he was more likely to be right handed since he wasseen using his right hand more often than his left. For his new incarnation in "The Lenny Leggo Show", he is now actually left handed. The Lego model used for Lenny is now retired as the series has officially terminated its relations to Lego, as well as any other copyrighted material that the show contained. While the plans were to continue the series under a new animated format, the plot was for Lenny to legally change his last name from "Lego" to "Leggo" during the Season 11 premiere, having become sick of being confused with someone associated with the Lego corporation. He would have chosen the name "Leggo", due to the fact that his name would be found to have been misspelled as such anytime he ended up in a newspaper or gossip magazine. Trivia Lenny was the only main character who was ever married: the rest of the main cast were all single. So far, the same fact holds true in "The Lenny Leggo Show". Gallery Lenny.png|The previous art conception of Lenny's redesign. Lenny.png|A slightly earlier version of the art conception above, with a different beard style and without the eye brows. The eyes here are also located higher up on the face. GEDV0339.jpg|The now retired prop that was used for his original incarnation. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters